The Christmas Tree Express
The Christmas Tree Express is the twentieth episode of the sixteenth season and the three hundred and eighty-eighth episode of the series. In this episode, Toby gets scared when he takes Rheneas to Misty Island to pick out a Christmas tree. Plot It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor and Thomas, Toby, and Rheneas are shunting in the Blue Mountain Quarry. Thomas replies that he was going to pick up a Christmas tree that the Logging Locos have brought from Misty Island. Rheneas says that they don't have a tree and Toby comments that it wouldn't be Christmas without one. Rheneas wants to go to Misty Island to find a tree for his friends, but Thomas was too busy and Toby says that Misty Island is strange and scary. Thomas says that this is nonsense so Toby agrees to take Rheneas. When they arrive at the Search and Rescue Centre, Toby and Rheneas meet the Logging Locos, who tell them that there will be plenty of trees on Misty Island. When Toby and Rheneas reach Misty Island, Toby says that he wants to chuff slowly and carefully, but Rheneas tells him to go fast. Toby chuffs quickly to the Hollow Tree Tunnel; he doesn't want to chuff forward, but Rheneas tells him to chuff faster and faster. Toby decides that if he closes his eyes, it wouldn't be as scary. He goes fast and they pass some Christmas trees. Rheneas tells Toby to stop, but Toby doesn't want to; he was too scared. Next Toby and Rheneas come up to the Shake Shake Bridge. Toby was scared and doesn't want to cross, so he closes his eyes and races over the Shake Shake Bridge. They race around Misty Island and pass more Christmas trees. Rheneas tells Toby to stop, but he doesn't; again, he was too scared. Then the mist comes down, so Toby stops because he was scared. Rheneas tells Toby to go fast, but Toby can't as he was too frightened. Rheneas was worried that his friends will wake up and still not have a tree. Toby explains that he finds going fast scary and would prefer to go slowly. Rheneas agrees and, with the help of the Logging Locos, the engines go slowly and carefully and find a perfect tree. Toby realises that when he isn't going fast, Misty Island isn't scary after all and he keeps his eyes open the entire time. Rheneas and Toby return to the Blue Mountain Quarry where the all engines are amazed and agree it was a wonderful Christmas surprise. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Skarloey *Rheneas *Rusty *Ol' Wheezy *Hee-Haw *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Salty (mentioned) Locations *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Blue Mountain Quarry *Blondin Bridge *Town Square *Misty Island *Hollow Tree Tunnel *Shake Shake Bridge *Echo Valley *Misty Island Seashore *The Jobi Woods Notes *In Australia, this episode was first available to view on the ABC iView online service on December 22nd before its television broadcast. *In the UK, the first airing was held back until December 25th, to coincide with Christmas. *Most British television listings give this episode the title The Christmas Express. *In the UK version, "Christmas Holidays" is used, while in the US version "Winter Holidays" is used. However, after this episode, "Christmas Holidays" is used in both dubs. *This is the last episode of several things: **The last to be narrated by Michael Brandon, Alec Baldwin, Povl Dissing, Ron Druyan, and Dan Shatzberg. **The last to be animated by Nitrogen Studios. **The last episode directed by Greg Tiernan. **The last where Sharon Miller was head writer. **The last episode written by Sharon Miller to date. **The last appearance of Bash, Dash, and Misty Island to date, and Ferdinand's last appearance until Signals Crossed in the eighteenth season. **The last episode to have two separate narrators for the UK and US. **The last episode where Ben Small voices Ferdinand in the UK. *In Japan, it was called "Look for the Christmas Tree". The German title was called "The Christmas Tree Search". *Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the sixteenth season. Errors *A brakevan should've been added to Toby's train. *It's very dangerous for Rheneas' driver to remain in his cab throughout the trip on the flatbed. *Toby has been to Misty Island before. *It's unknown how Rheneas got onto the flatbed if everyone at the quarry was asleep. *The Christmas tree should've been transported on a separate flatbed. *Rheneas would've fallen off the flatbed when they passed over the Shake Shake Bridge. *Rheneas and Toby are way out of character. Gallery TheChristmasTreeExpressNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card TheChristmasTreeExpress1.gif TheChristmasTreeExpress2.png TheChristmasTreeExpress3.png TheChristmasTreeExpress4.png TheChristmasTreeExpress5.png TheChristmasTreeExpress6.png TheChristmasTreeExpress7.png TheChristmasTreeExpress8.png TheChristmasTreeExpress9.png TheChristmasTreeExpress10.png TheChristmasTreeExpress11.png TheChristmasTreeExpress12.png TheChristmasTreeExpress13.png TheChristmasTreeExpress14.png TheChristmasTreeExpress15.png TheChristmasTreeExpress16.png TheChristmasTreeExpress17.png TheChristmasTreeExpress18.png TheChristmasTreeExpress19.png TheChristmasTreeExpress20.png TheChristmasTreeExpress21.png TheChristmasTreeExpress22.png TheChristmasTreeExpress23.png TheChristmasTreeExpress24.png TheChristmasTreeExpress25.png TheChristmasTreeExpress26.png TheChristmasTreeExpress27.png TheChristmasTreeExpress28.png TheChristmasTreeExpress29.png TheChristmasTreeExpress30.png TheChristmasTreeExpress31.png TheChristmasTreeExpress32.png TheChristmasTreeExpress33.png TheChristmasTreeExpress34.png TheChristmasTreeExpress35.png TheChristmasTreeExpress36.png TheChristmasTreeExpress37.png TheChristmasTreeExpress38.png TheChristmasTreeExpress39.png TheChristmasTreeExpress40.png TheChristmasTreeExpress41.png TheChristmasTreeExpress42.png TheChristmasTreeExpress43.png TheChristmasTreeExpress44.png TheChristmasTreeExpress45.png TheChristmasTreeExpress46.png TheChristmasTreeExpress47.png TheChristmasTreeExpress48.png TheChristmasTreeExpress49.png TheChristmasTreeExpress50.png TheChristmasTreeExpress51.png TheChristmasTreeExpress52.png TheChristmasTreeExpress53.png TheChristmasTreeExpress54.png TheChristmasTreeExpress55.png TheChristmasTreeExpress56.png TheChristmasTreeExpress57.png TheChristmasTreeExpress58.png TheChristmasTreeExpress59.png TheChristmasTreeExpress60.png TheChristmasTreeExpress61.png TheChristmasTreeExpress62.png TheChristmasTreeExpress63.png TheChristmasTreeExpress64.png TheChristmasTreeExpress65.png TheChristmasTreeExpress66.png TheChristmasTreeExpress67.png TheChristmasTreeExpress68.png TheChristmasTreeExpress69.png TheChristmasTreeExpress70.png TheChristmasTreeExpress71.png TheChristmasTreeExpress72.png TheChristmasTreeExpress73.png TheChristmasTreeExpress74.png TheChristmasTreeExpress75.png TheChristmasTreeExpress76.png TheChristmasTreeExpress77.png TheChristmasTreeExpress78.png TheChristmasTreeExpress79.png TheChristmasTreeExpress80.png TheChristmasTreeExpress81.png TheChristmasTreeExpress82.png TheChristmasTreeExpress83.png TheChristmasTreeExpress84.png TheChristmasTreeExpress85.png TheChristmasTreeExpress86.png TheChristmasTreeExpress87.png TheChristmasTreeExpress88.png TheChristmasTreeExpress89.png TheChristmasTreeExpress90.png TheChristmasTreeExpress91.png TheChristmasTreeExpress92.png TheChristmasTreeExpress93.png TheChristmasTreeExpress94.png TheChristmasTreeExpress95.png TheChristmasTreeExpress96.png TheChristmasTreeExpress97.png TheChristmasTreeExpress98.png TheChristmasTreeExpress99.png TheChristmasTreeExpress100.png TheChristmasTreeExpress101.png TheChristmasTreeExpress102.png TheChristmasTreeExpress103.png TheChristmasTreeExpress104.png TheChristmasTreeExpress105.png TheChristmasTreeExpress106.png TheChristmasTreeExpress107.png TheChristmasTreeExpress108.png TheChristmasTreeExpress109.png TheChristmasTreeExpress110.png TheChristmasTreeExpress111.png Watch Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes